poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Herman the Tramway Diesel
Herman the Tramway Diesel is a movie taking place during season 2 in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles. Summery Herman, was a small little tram engine who worked on his tram line with his faithful coach Harley. But hard times came, and the tram line shut down. Herman thought it was the end, but when a stout gentleman came to the railway one day, Herman's life changed forever. He was taken to H.G. Island, and began a new life. He soon began discovering he was stronger and faster than most of the other engines, much to the dismay of the mallard engine, Vincent. He was so hailed, he was allowed to pull the express himself. But Herman's power is not without cause - and effect. His powers were ill-begotten, and another engine faced the worse end of the equation. Now this engine is after Herman and his power, and Herman will have to come to grips with what he is, what it means for the others, and how his life will change on H.G. Island. Plot Opening prologue/Herman's backstory Once upon a time, there was a diesel tram engine called: "Herman". Who worked on his own branchline with his faithful coach: Harley. But hard times came, as trucks and buses began to take over his jobs, he and Harley tried hard, but it turned out to be too much for them. The present/Herman meets Geri In the present, it was Herman and Harley's last day. And everyone came for one last ride, they were laughing and singing, but Herman wished they aren't. But Harley cheers him up by saying they all came for him. Herman felt happier as he reversed back into the station platform, but the passengers were uncomfortable, Herman tries not to listen. And he set off. Once he arrived at the next station, the passengers all said good bye and wished Herman luck. And then he meets a stout gentlemen. As the gentlemen compliments on how smooth his ride was. And notes that this is the first time to speak to a tramway diesel. As Herman notes that he was lucky to catch his train, since it was his last run. And then the gentlemen notes that his workplace on his railway is rather limited and asks Herman if he would be interesting in joining his railway. Herman decided to think it over. As he and Harley went back to the shed. Harley is very excited about it, but Herman isn't so sure about it. But Harley talks sense into him and Herman makes his decision and returns to talk to the gentlemen and accepts his offer to join the railway. Arriving at H.G. Island/Helping out Puffer Once their arrival, it was very different from their other railway. The Gentlemen then tells Herman to stay out until he can find some work for him, and after he leaves, Harley notices Herman is a little off. As Herman points out that an engine (Puffer) is staring at him. But Harley tells him to pay no mind to him, but Herman notes that the engine is looking at him like how the people from his old line used to look at him. But Harley notes that he doesn't even know him and that if they get to know each other things will get better. And then the gentlemen walks up and tells Herman that they need an extra engine at the quarry. Herman asks about Harley, and the gentlemen tells him that one of the other engines will take care of her, while Puffer shows him the quarry in a big mess. Puffer explains the trucks have been up to no good and have been causing mischief and a big order of stone is needed. So the 2 engines get to work and Herman then shunts a big line of trucks with no problems what so ever as Puffer struggles with one line of big trucks. As Herman offers to help and Puffer tries one more time but to no avail and asks Herman to help, in which the diesel pulls up and pulls all of the trucks away with hardly any effort as Puffer watches in astonishment. Puffer then asks how he did it, but Herman claims it comes natural to him, as Puffer then brings Herman to the line. It hadn't moved for a very long time. And they need all the stone they can get. And Puffer ask if he can try to get them out, and then Herman buffers up and he moves the line out of the siding! After he shunts the line onto the other trucks everyone cheers. Meeting the other engines As Puffer, Herman, and Harley return to the engine sheds, Herman stops outside. But Harley tells him to go over and say "hello", and as Herman goes in, Puffer tells the other engines about Herman's strength to the engines and our heroes. Including Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, and Oliver, who are visiting out heroes. Then, a Class A4 Mallard appeared out of nowhere. It was Vincent. He was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. As he claims that Herman isn't special and brags that he is the best engine on the whole railway. But Puffer tells him that he pulled the line today. And Rachel bets he couldn't organize a yard if his life depended on it. But Vincent chuffs away that he has a train to pull. Herman asks if Vincent is always like that, but Mighty Joe simply states he doesn't want to know. Next day/Meeting Mace The next day, as Herman rides along the branchlike, Harley admires the scenery and explains that any seem possible on the railway, she could even become an express coach! Herman note that Vincent might prevent it, as Harley notes that's only one engine against him, but Herman notes that he's trying to fit in with a whole fleet of engines, while she doesn't. However, Harley mentions the high speed express coaches took a disliking to her. Harley then explains that the coaches told her that she was too old, and out of date to be useful. But none the less, she showed kindness to them. Just then, a saddle back tank engines arrives and talks to Herman. Herman admits that while it's nice he's getting a lot of attention, he feels like he won't fit in at all. And then the tank engine asks if Herman's abilities wasn't natural and they were caused by something more. As Vincent then speeds by insulting the engines. As the tank engine tells Herman not to mind Vincent and that his attitude will someday make him knock himself to bits. And then Mace leaves, bidding Herman a good day, as Herman continues on the branch line. Then, news broke out that Vincent can't get up the hill with the heavy express. So one workmen asks Herman to pull him and the express onward. But Herman isn't sure at first but agrees to help (more so he can prove himself to Vincent) and he sets off. Once there, Vincent scoffs of how he can help. But Herman states that he can prove he can pull the express jest as good as Vincent can. He then buffers up and then starts the train up and gets up to high speeds! And arrives at the station. At the sheds/Making arrangements/Mace visits Marvell Back at the engine shed, everyone are all praising Herman on his performance with the express. But Vincent was jealous. Then, the controller came to the sheds and praised Herman and promises him a coat of paint. And then he mentions about some talk about changes in the roaster schedule, and decided to have Herman pull the express in 2 days and Herman asks if he can make Harley an express coach. Which the controller accepts this and promises her a new coat of paint. But Vincent states that a tramway diesel and branchline coach do not belong in the express. but the controller decides that the third-class passengers will ride in Harley, and tomorrow, Herman and Harley will head to the works to make sure he's in tip-top shape for pulling the express Trivia *This film is based off the movie, "Tobias and the Half-Pariah". *Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie, and Oliver guest star in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance in Herman, Harley, Vincent, Marvell, Barry and Morgan. Scenes *Opening prologue/Herman's backstory *The present/Herman meets Geri *Arriving at H.G. Island/Helping out Puffer *Meeting the other engines *Next day/Meeting Mace * Soundtrack # # # # # # # # #Imagine Dragons - Amsterdam (for the end credits) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles